The proposal requests supplementary funds to organize an International Symposium entitled, "NMR as a Structural Tool for Macromolecules; Current Status and Future Directions." The purpose of the Conference is to bring international experts on NMR methodology to critically evaluate this powerful method and discuss its future possibilities.